The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for degassing and ventilating fuel supply pumps provided with a single or multiple-staged pumping system which are formed as a structural unit with a driving electromotor. Fuel supply pumps are already known in which the fuel pump system, for example a roller piston pump, and the electromotor are both enclosed in a single structural unit in a cup-shaped housing. In this type of structure, the pump is preferably mounted on the collector side of the driving electromotor.
In such electrically driven fuel delivery pumps, gas bubbles can develop, depending on the prevailing fuel temperature in connection with the developing pressure gradient during the induction process; this leads to the formation of an actual gas cushion, which prevents the induction of the liquid fuel.